In early years, bisfluoroxydifluoromethane (BDM) has been used as a reagent for effecting direct fluorination of organic compounds, e.g., effecting the addition of fluorine to the nucleus of an aromatic compound. Fluoroxytrifluoromethane (FTM) or sometimes referred to as trifluoromethylhypofluorite is another fluorinating agent which also has been used as a fluorine source. In recent years, the above two compounds have been used for semiconductor electronics applications such as for etching of dielectric materials, dopants and for chamber cleaning applications.
BDM and FTM are often produced by the CsF-catalyzed reaction of fluorine (F2) and CO2 or CO, as depicted in eq 1 and 2a–b, respectively. F2+CO→COF2(2a) 
The following patents and articles are illustrative of other processes and variations for producing the fluoroxy compounds.
Hohorst et al, Bis(fluoroxy)difluoromethane, CF2(OF)2, JACS, (1967), 89, 1809, discloses the preparation of BDM in 99.7% yield through the static room temperature reaction between CO2 and a 305% molar excess of F2 in the presence of a large molar excess of CsF.
Cauble et al, Preparation of Bis(fluoroxy)difluoromethane, CF2(OF), JACS, (1967), 89, 1962, discloses the preparation of BDM at room temperature in 99.1% yield by the reaction of fluorocarbonyl hypofluorite with excess F2 in the presence of CsF.
Lustig et al, Preparation Of Fluoroxy Compounds, JACS (1967), 89, 2841 disclose a process for the preparation of BDM in 98.0% yield by the reaction of fluorine with carbon dioxide in the presence of cesium fluoride.
Kellogg et al, Trifluoromethyl Hypofluorite, JACS (1948), 70, 3986 disclose the synthesis of FTM through the catalytic fluorination of methanol vapor in the presence of a heated catalyst of copper ribbon coated with fluorides of silver. Subsequently, the same type of catalyst was used for the reactions between carbon monoxide (CO) or carbonyl fluoride, COF2, and F2 with the principal product in either case being FTM.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,024 discloses the preparation of bisfluoroxydifluoromethane by the continuous reaction of carbon dioxide with fluorine in the presence of cesium fluoride catalyst. The reaction product is trapped in a metal trap, cooled with dry ice and ethanol. The material is distilled and stored in another cylinder.
However, there is a need in the industry for scaleable processes that are capable of generating these kinds of electrophilic fluorination agents (hereinafter referred to as “F+” agents) with sufficient “F+” character, or alternatively, “F+” power, in essentially pure form and in high selectivity. Also, an important criteria is that the processes are safe and allow for economical production of the fluoroxy compounds.